Devices such as keyboards may be incorporated into laptop computers and other equipment. Some keyboards have keys that click when pressed by a user. The clicks provided by the keys help alert a user when the keys have been pressed satisfactorily. Keys that are not pressed sufficiently will not click.
Mechanical clicking mechanisms may be used to provide this type of haptic feedback for a user of a keyboard, but mechanical clicking mechanisms may consume more space than desired. This may make it difficult or impossible to provide haptic feedback in a compact device such as a thin keyboard or other device in which space is at a premium.